Jaune arc - The Merc with the Mouth
by shuxley004416
Summary: After having the truth about his fake transcripts revealed to everyone, he is betrayed by his friends and family. He leaves beacon with the intent to become stronger but soon realizes its more fun to kill, to laugh at the pain and to make people feel the same pain you feel. (Indefinite Hiatus)
1. Deadpool

**A/N - My first ever crossover and I wanted to write something with Deadpool for once. Out of all of the anime characters I can think of, only two seem to be the best candidates for becoming Deadpool, Jaune Arc and Naruto Uzumaki. I'm also taking inspiration from both Deadpool the game and Deadpool the movie as well as several other fan fictions, namely 'The Unforgiving Path' by lupus Umbra and 'Insanity is a Joke' by BookishTen8. But sadly all of the fanfiction that I'm taking inspiration from including these two have been left unfinished which is a shame as I felt they all had a lot of potential.**

 **I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth, or to be specific, the late Monty Oum. (RIP, we will never forget the master piece which you have graced us all with)**

 **I didn't know who owned Deadpool so I google searched it and Deadpool apparently belongs to 'FOX' and apparently their also currently working on a Deadpool sequel...So that's something.**

 **Chapter 1-Deadpool**

A masked man was in a now 'abandoned' warehouse sitting on a rail overlooking a large pile of dead bodies. He was paid to go to exactly this warehouse and kill everyone inside. It turned out this place was a hotspot for the manufacturing of illegal goods and with him being very notorious around these parts, they attacked him on sight which resulted in all of them getting themselves chopped up, shot repeatedly and essentially killed in a very horrible way. Now if a hunter or huntress were to come across this they would probably ask this question.

 _''Who would do something like this?.''_

Well only a few people know his real name however, amongst the populace, he's known by his most common alias.

 **DEADPOOL**

The man now known as Deadpool wore a red and black skin tight spandex body suit with a red and black mask. He has two sheathed katanas on his back making an X shape along his two handguns at his sides. On top of his suit he also wore a belt with a built in teleportation device which allows him to teleport away when he's in a pinch. He just sat there childishly kicking his legs until he noticed the screen and realized that people are reading this story.

''Oh! Hello. I know right? Who's balls did I have to fondle to get my very own story? I can't tell you but does rhyme with 'ph993316' and let me tell you. He's got a nice pair of smooth criminals down under.'' He most likely would have kept talking to his audience of readers until two familiar faces walked in, one of them clapping slowly.

''Nice work Deadpool.''

''Hey Roman my man, you see that! Butt load of awesomeness!''

''...''

''Hey its nice to see you too Neo.''

Yes Deadpool is friends with both Roman and Neo, why you ask? I'll explain later in the story.

''Well I'd love to stay and chat but I've got places to be, money to collect, a grave to rob and-''

He was cut off by the sudden sound of cars approaching. He used his teleportation belt to quickly get to the upper balcony and look through the upper window. From there he could see multiple cars and vans driving up to and stopping at the warehouse they were currently in as well as several large brutish men getting out.

''Oooooooh and more bad guy's to kill.''

He then immediately teleported behind Roman and Neo, put his arms over them then teleported them all to a rather dark and shadowed out part of the warehouse were nobody will probably see them.

''Hey what are you-''

''Sssshhhhhh, just answer me this. How good is your throwing arm?''

After getting an OK that both he and Neo had good throwing arms Deadpool then pulled out several hand grenades seemingly out of nowhere and handed one to both Roman and Neo. At that same time the man that had group outside began to pile in and they began shouting to try and make themselves look tough but there bravado soon vanished as they witness dozens of dead bodies strewn out before them. They were quieter for the most part as they all walked about inspecting the carnage before them. While they were bust Deadpool quietly counted down from three, pumping his fist after the countdown as a sign to pull the pins out of the grenades.

''Time to go boom.''

They then threw three live grenades into the crowd of men. Deadpool's hit the middle of the floor exactly, Roman's went by the entrance where all the men where coming in and Neo's went by the wall were multiple of the men were converged, inspecting dead bodies.

''What was that? OH SHI-*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*.''

Moments after they were thrown the grenades, they exploded simultaneously killing six men before Deadpool suddenly launched out of the shadows and began slicing up the nearest thugs in a very gruesome fashion. After a while Neo shrugged her soldiers as if to say 'Well you only live once' and jumped out of the shadows herself and using her umbrella and fighting prowess to outsmart and kill the thugs along with Deadpool. Now Roman could only watch as Neo and Deadpool cause utter chaos, normally he would never attempt something like this. Being the more intellectual villain he's more about stealing and transporting dust and illegal goods than actual fighting, only using his Melodic Cudgel when he absolutely has too but seeing his partner and accomplice out there. He couldn't help but feel inferior so...

''Well you only live once.''

Then Roman stepped forward and began firing shots into the crowds of people with his Melodic Cudgel. So basically all three of them were going to town on these thugs. The author cut to Deadpool was slicing and chopping people up, to Neo was using her speed and finesse to break bones, to Roman was firing dust round after dust round into the crowds shooting and blowing people up. It was absolute carnage, the screen was shaking, the was flashing multi coloured lights everywhere, the song 'X gonna give it to ya' was playing loudly in the background! It was so epic.

Literally minutes later silences washes over the warehouse once again as Deadpool looks down upon the now larger pile of dead bodies before him. There were probably about a few dozen bodies and they were all either stabbed, chopped up, had their bones broken, shot up or exploded. Feeling content in his victory he turned back to his two accomplices.

''SEE! MONTAGE! WORKS EVERY TIME!''

''Well I'll admit. I haven't had that much fun in years.''

''...''

''Hey how about we all go back to my place for some victory chimichanga's.'' Neo then pouted, her cheeks puffing out.

''And ice cream.'' Neo's face then lit up.

The three of them then casually walked out, leaving behind all the death and destruction behind them.

 **(Scene change)**

The three of them were now standing inside Deadpool's apartment. It wasn't really much to look at but it was better than. (It was at least better than Deadpool's apartment from 'Deadpool the game'.) As he went into the kitchen Neo hesitantly sat down on the settee, Roman followed shortly afterward, leaning back and resting his feet on the coffee table before turning on the TV which was currently on the news channel and was doing a live report on a mass homicide case...Which they caused.

''Hey Deadpool, were on TV!''

''One sec!''

Deadpool then came out balancing a big plate of chimichanga's on one arm while holding three large tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream on the other. (For those of you wondering, yes they do have Ben and Jerry's ice cream in Remnant. Just roll with it.)

''Victory chimichanga's and victory ice cream.''

He then set the plate of chimichanga's along with his tub of 'that's my jam core' ice cream (chocolate and raspberry ice cream wit fudge flakes and a raspberry core) down on the table. He then tossed Roman a tub of 'schweddy balls' ice cream (Vanilla ice cream with a hint of rum loaded with fudge covered chocolate and malt balls) and tossed Neo a tub of 'Neapolitan dynamite' ice cream (Cherry Garcia and chocolate fudge ice creams side by side). Needless to say, Neo immediately dug into her ice cream while roman place his on the arm of the settee. Meanwhile Deadpool just grabbed a chimichanga's and sat down in between Roman and Neo then slowly pulled his mask up revealing his messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Roman, who rarely saw him take his mask off, decided to speak up.

''You know, its not often I get to see your actual face nowadays Deadpool. Or should I say...''

...

...

...

''Jaune.''

 **A/N - I just want to point out some things about Jaune's character, not too much so I don't spoil anything but this is important. Normally in Jaune betrayed fics, he may be on bad terms with everyone but he usually comes back to Beacon none the less. Not this Jaune. He is going to kick ass, eat chimichanga's and wreck everyone, just like Deadpool**

 **also im keeping bits and piece's of Jaune's old personality but he's still going to be an insane mercenary just like Deadpool**


	2. Unfortunate Meeting

**Chapter 2-Unfortunate meeting**

 _''Breaking news, one of the biggest manufacturing facilities producers illegal goods in all of Vale was raided last night, ending with over three dozen homicides. Now I cannot show you the inside of the warehouse due to the graphic nature of this incident but all of the Vale police department have all unanimously agreed that theres only one person capable of such carnage, the infamous mercenary Deadpool.''_

Professor Ozpin simply stared at the monitor in his office with a uncharacteristic frown on his normally stoic face. This situation was getting out of hand fast. Deadpool person had turned out to be much more dangerous than he had previously realized. Plus he had a sinking feeling that he was behind the White Fangs recent string of victories lately.

''Is everything Ok professor?'' Asked Professor Goodwitch. Ozpin didn't turn away from his monitor as he replied.

''Im fine. Its just that something about this Deadpool person, he somehow reminds me of Mr Arc before he disappeared.''

It happened several months ago when Cardin had revealed that Jaune's transcripts where actually fake after which every one began looking at him differently, even his friends, everyone began to view him as fake and as pathetic and when he couldn't take it anymore, he left. He left his friends, he left his family heirloom Crocea Mors, he left everything. But unbeknownst to Jaune, him leaving actually caused a huge uproar, his old team, team JNPR as well as team RWBY went out looking but the most they ever found were small clues that lead nowhere. It was a shame really, Jaune actually ended up becoming one of his favourite students.

Soon after Jaune's father had arrived with his replacement, Jeanette Arc. One of his seven sisters who, unlike him, was a reasonably good hunter. As they arrived his father, Julius Arc, had bad mouthed Jaune Arc, calling him a failure of a hunter but sadly Ozpin had overheard him which resulted in the two of them falling out. Things didn't get better though as Jeanette replaced Jaune as the leader of team JNPR as Pyrrha, Nora and Ren refused to accept her as their new team leader. And sadly Jeanette also didn't like Jaune either she thought he was a failure too and with her 'holier than thou' attitude, team JNPR became fragmented, refusing to co-operate and getting into arguments constantly. Hell, once Nora actually tried to break Jeanette's legs.

It was sort of ironic really, Jaune left because he couldn't stand how he was treated but it turned out that him leaving had more of a negative impact than his fake transcripts. If only he could see that but now he had more pressing matters to attend too.

''Glynda, please bring teams RWBY and JNPR here.'' Glynda the left to bring the eight students to professor Ozpin, minutes later she returned with teams RWBY and JNPR.

''I've asked you all to come here because I have a very important mission for you but first, I take it your all familiar with the man known as Deadpool?''

As soon as Ozpin mentioned Deadpool all the hunters/huntresses (minus Jeanette) tensed up. They may never had met him but they have heard about all the atrocities he's committed and they know he's nothing but trouble. It didn't help that there were more and more successful white fang attacks as of late as and the Atlesian military seemed to be too pre-occupied with whatever to even bother too help.

''There's been a rather large disturbance in the Emerald Forest as of late. I want you eight to go and investigate and then report back.''

''But professor Ozpin. If this is just a simple recon mission, why do you need all eight of us?'' Asked Pyrrha, the new de-facto leader of team JNPR.

''Because Ms Nikos. If things end up going the way in which I've predicted them to go, this mission will not be simple, in fact it will be quite the opposite. You see I've thought of all the possible outcomes for this disturbance and only one of them came to mind as the most realistic possibility...The possibility that Deadpool is the one responsible.''

''And why is that?''

''Because It couldn't be the Grimm that inhabit Emerald Forest because it is common knowledge that Grimm are soulless creatures which only hunt by sensing positive and negative emotion, it couldn't be the White Fang because even though their forces have been steadily increasing in size and becoming much more bold, I doubt they'd do something as obvious as this and it couldn't be the Atlesian military, for some reason, has been pre-occupied as of late so that only leaves Deadpool as the obvious culprit.''

''So we just have to go to this place and report back, this'll be easy.'' Bragged Jeanette.

Everyone glared at her but sadly she didn't notice. Obviously she didn't listen to anything Ozpin just said. Ozpin wouldn't admit it but even though Jaune was one of his favourite students, his sister quickly became one of his least favourite students. She may be a reasonably good huntress that didn't help the fact that she was so arrogant and disrespectful and that she constantly thinks she's the best and that everyone should bow down before her just because she's an Arc.

''And before you go I have one more thing to say and this is of utmost importance so listen carefully.'' Everyone turned to him but only seven of them where actually listening. (Guess which one isn't.)

''If you happen to see Deadpool. **DON'T** try and fight him. Instead, abort the mission and head straight back. Understood.'' Everyone couldn't help but notice that Ozpin war gazing sternly, almost glaring, at Jeanette as he spoke.

''Why're you looking at me like that.'' Asked a disturbed Jeanette.

''Because based on your temperament, arrogance, uncooperativeness as well as numerous complaints which I have received about you from your team as well as other students. If you were to encounter him you would probably ignore my warning and try to fight him anyway which would not be in your best interests.'' Jeanette tried to argue back but Yang grasped her by her shirt collar and dragged her out as she and everyone else headed towards the Emerald Forest.

''Hey, why are you looking at me like that?'' Asked a disturbed Jeanette.

''Because you may have skill as a huntress Ms Arc but given your arrogance, uncooperativeness as well as numerous complaints I've received about you from your team as well as other students, I bet you, you will probably try and fight him anyway which would not be your best interest.'' Stated Ozpin bluntly.

Jeanette tried to argue back but Yang roughly grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and dragged her out of the room as they all left for the Emerald Forest.

 **(Scene Change)**

Our favourite hunters and huntresses (not counting Jeanette) were walking through the large forest but something seemed off about this expedition. It was quiet. Too quiet. Everyone knew that the Emerald Forest was known for being infested with Grimm but they've been walking for a while now and they haven't even seen a Beowulf yet. They continued walking until they all began to smell something odd.

''What the hell is that smell!?'' Snapped Jeanette.

''How should hell should we know!? Snapped Yang, who had developed a notoriously short temper when it came to Jeanette's bitchiness and that's saying something considering she had quite the temper to begin with.

''*sniff* *sniff* Its over this way.'' Said Blake pointing to her left.

After a while of walking and non stop complaining from Jeanette, they made it to a familiar part of the forest. There was what looked like some old ruins which appeared to be built from stone along with a series of pedestals laid out in a semi circle. It was where all of them went in the entrance exam. Back then. When Jaune was still with them. Now it would be at this point where they would all probably start feeling all angsty and guilty over what happened but those feelings where overshadowed by one little factor.

There were bodies of dead Grimm EVERYWHERE! Beowulf's, Ursa's, Goliath's, Nevermore's, no Grimm was spared from this onslaught. The hunters/huntresses looked on in horror as bodies upon bodies of Grimm were piled up everywhere, some where killed cleanly, others where dismembered, others were cut open and there was blood everywhere as well. It was splattered all across the grass, on the trees and on the ruins and it gave off a very metallic, putrid smell which was particularly unbearable, especially for Blake being a faunas and all. And unbeknownst to them the person who did all this was watching them from afar.

''Ugh! This is disgusting!'' Complained the Ice Queen (Weiss)

''Really? Dozen's of Grimm have been slaughtered mercilessly, the person who did this could still be here and your complaining about how disgusting this is?'' Deadpanned Ren.

''Can we go now?'' Asked Blake who was currently covering her nose with her mouth to protect herself from the stench of the Grimm blood everywhere.

''Who could do something like this?'' Asked Ruby.

''Well whoever did this must be very skilled at hunting and killing.'' Said Pyrrha.

''And they must have some serious balls too!'' Added Yang.

At that moment one of the tree's began to rustle which got the attention of everyone present. Everyone was one edge, for all they knew, this could be a Grimm, another hunter or the person who did all this. Then a man swung down the tree, using his feet to hang on to the branch, dangling his arms in the air. That along with what he was wearing caused the many of the hunters present to question if they should really fear this man or laugh at him. He was wearing a red and black spandex body suit with a matching red and black mask and some sort of weird looking belt and for weapons all he had was a two katana's strapped to his back and two gun holsters at his sides.

''Hey ladies...And guy.''

''Ooh a sloth!'' Exclaimed Nora.

'' _*Sigh*_ No Nora.'' Deadpanned Ren. Then after snapping out of her stupor, Weiss spoke up again.

''Who are you!''

''Oh right. _*Thud*_ (Fell from tree) Ah that smarts. Er-anyway I am known by many names, the Merc with a Mouth, the Mask for the Task, the Regeneratin' Degenerate, the Crimson Comedian, the Wild Card but I'm usually known by my most notorious alias. **DEADPOOL**.

 **A/N-Finally after the long wait, here is chapter 2. Sorry if my writing isn't as good as the first chapter. The first chapter is usually better than the second in my opinion. Stay tuned for chapter 3. (Teams RWBY+JNPR vs Deadpool)**

 **Oh and I hope you don't mind that I wrote Jaune's sister Jeanette as a complete bitch. I just wanted to give the others another reason to regret treating him as faker like the rest of the academy.**


	3. Teams RWBY JNPR VS Deadpool

Chapter 3-Teams RWBY+JNPR vs Deadpool

 **(RECAP)**

 _''Oh right. *Thud* (Fell from tree) Ah that smarts. Er-anyway I am known by many names, the Merc with a Mouth, the Mask for the Task, the Regeneratin' Degenerate, the Crimson Comedian, the Wild Card but I'm usually known by my most notorious alias. **DEADPOOL.**_

 **(PRESENT)**

As soon as everyone heard the name 'Deadpool' they were immediately on guard. The man who had killed of several dozen Grimm in one session is now staring the all down. Not to mention that killing even half the amount of Grimm that Deadpool has would and certainly depleted a hunters/huntresses semblance but he's still going strong like he hasn't even done anything at all.

''What are you doing here!?'' Demanded Weiss.

''Jeez relax! Settle down! Take a chill pill. I was just taking a casual stroll and then a group of Grimm come up to me threateningly. Soooo I killed them. Along with roughly 10% of the entire population of Grimm here.'' Everyone sweat dropped at how casual he said that. ''Alright lets see what we have here.'' Deadpool then brought a hand to his chin in a thinking pose as he inspected them.

''An idiot.''-Nora

''A quiet one.''-Ren

''A leader.''-Pyrrha

''A cat girl.''-Blake

''A blonde.''-Yang

''A kid.''-Ruby

''A bitch.''-Weiss

''And last but not least-''

''Jeez can we just go! There's no way this guy is Deadpool! He's probably some wannabe loser who just wants-''

''The Mega Bitch!'' Hearing this everyone began to snigger behind Jeanette's back which made her seethe. Being both called a mega bitch by the enemy and her team actually thinking it was funny ''I dare you to come here and say that! Or are you just-'' She was interrupted as Deadpool teleported right in front of her in an instant.

''The. Mega Bitch.'' He repeated slowly before walking back to his previous spot. ''Yes the Mega Bitch. The one who constantly moans and complains loudly and obnoxiously about anything and everything she doesn't like, always believes she's better than better than everyone else, refuses to take orders or even advice for that matter, from anyone even from her superiors and all of these traits combined she is, most of the time anyway. More of a nuisance and hindrance to her team or any other team for that matter that is unfortunate enough to have to feel with her bitchiness.''

''Yeah that's basically her in a nutshell.'' Ruby pointed out.

''Hey can it ya damn brat!'' Snapped Jeanette.

''Hey you wanna go Mega Bitch!'' Snapped Yang coming to her sisters defence and poking fun at Jeanette's new nickname.

''Yeah, like take how bitchy Weiss was at the beginning of season one, times the bitchiness by ten and take away any redeeming qualities. You have an almost exact copy of her!'' Declared Deadpool. Weiss didn't now whether to be offended at being called bitchy or to be confused at what he meant by 'season one'.

''...Yeah, that checks out.'' Ren pointed out, actually agreeing with Ren.

All the while Jeanette was getting angrier and angrier, this Deadpool guy. First he calls her a 'Mega Bitch' then everybody laughs thinking its funny then he tried to explain her 'level of bitchiness' to everyone with Ren actually agreeing with him. ''I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH A-'' She charged at Deadpool with her weapon Crocea Mors with the intent to kill but was, not surprisingly, knocked out by a spinning uppercut courtesy of Deadpool.

''SHORYUUUUUKEN!'' He yelled as Jeanette was sent flying several feet into some bushes.

''...''

''...''

''...''

Blake decided to break the silence. ''I know your the enemy and all but I think I speak for everyone here when I say thank you for shutting her up.'' Nobody spoke up which showed that everyone was thinking it too.

Then Weiss suddenly realized something. ''Hey wait a minute!'' She snapped. ''How do you know my name!?''

Then it suddenly occurred to everyone, Deadpool actually called Weiss by her actual name indicating he knows who she really is and if he knows just who she is, who's to say he doesn't know who they all are. This put them all on guard which caused Deadpool to smirk underneath his mask, now was the time to really start messing with them.

''Wait...w-wait a minute.'' He said with an undertone. He spent several seconds examining them all while muttering to himself which only seemed to put the now seven hunters/huntress even more on edge. ''Wait, hang on, hang on. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to consult my boxes.'' He added causing the hunters to look at each other confusedly, wondering what he meant by boxes. That is until they heard two loud pops, they turned back to Deadpool and saw two text boxes suddenly appeared beside him.

'' _Who's cares about who they are!? Lets just kill 'em already!''_

'' **Shut up! I'm trying to figure something out here...Oh that's right, you all used too be Jaune Arc's friends.''**

''We are his friends!'' Snapped Ruby.

''Oh, ok thanks i'll take it from here.'' Deadpool said, completely ignoring Ruby. ''Now where we? Something about Jaune? Ehhhh...Oh yeah!'' But before he could carry on, Pyrrha, hearing him of all people talk about Jaune. She lunged forward at him but he simply teleported several feet away.

''You better tell us what you know about Jaune!''

''Or else what?'' Deadpool asked mockingly.

''Or else we'll beat it outta ya!'' Shouted Yang.

''Oh! Well ok then! But lets skip the boring ports and get straight into the juicy stuff!'' He said excitedly before switching his tone of voice from excited to comically serious. ''I know about the guys transcripts. But I wanna get into the good stuff so lets talk about what happened after he got busted about those transcripts, when everyone even his friends I.E you people, turned your backs on him.''

''Just please tell us where he is!'' Pleaded Pyrrha.

''Hey lady! Even if I do know about this Jaune guy, the hell makes you think I know exactly where he is right now!'' They stayed silent for a moment, it seemed the insane mercenary actually made a good point.

''We just want to apologize!'' Pleaded Ruby.

''Hn, so you do. Tell me, do you know what happens to a person when all their friends and family turn their backs them?'' Hearing no reply he began to speak in a more comically serious tone of voice however since the situation wasn't so tense and depressing, they didn't pick up on it. ''What happens is that with no more friends and family supporting them all their hopes and dreams as well as their resolve will slowly begin to fade until the person they once was is gone. Never to return.''

They all felt an old wound re-open, being reminded about how they treated one of their own friends and caused him to disappear of the face of remnant. Unbeknownst to them Deadpool was intentionally doing this to provoke them. All the while, Yang's eyes turned a blood red colour, being angered long enough about being reminded about her missing friend as well as Deadpool refusing to reveal any info on him, she launched forward with the intent of knocking him out. Unfortunately for her though, that's not how this would go down. Deadpool saw her coming at him and his eyes lit up behind his mask as this was the moment he was waiting for.

''Well know I guess its CUTTING TIME!'' Deadpool then unsheathed the katana's on his back and shot past Yang leaving two large slash marks on her side halting her charge towards him but he didn't stop there, as she held he side in pain he kept zooming back and forth, cutting Yang again and again.

''La la la la lala la la, lala la la la lala la la!'' He sang dementedly as her cut her up. In response the rest of them lunged at Deadpool to try in vain to take him down.

''You called me an idiot. I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS!'' Nora yelled. She ran at Deadpool from behind, attempting to bring her hammer Manghild down on him but Deadpool pulled his arm back to dodge an attack from Blake and as a result, he unknowingly slammed the hilt of his katana into Nora's face knocking her out and blood to gush out the side of her head. He took a moment to stare at her unconscious body for a moment.

''Whoa shit dude.'' Seeing that Deadpool was stood in place without moving, Blake attempted to slash him but he teleported away without even looking, shocking everyone.

He apparently teleported right behind Ruby and was about bring his katana down on her before teleporting away again to avoid Pyrrha's Captain America shield toss. When he reappeared he began to take on Weiss in a rapier on katana showdown and even with her Glyph semblance, his random and unpredictable movements gave him the advantage. When Weiss tried another attack and used a glyph to launch herself at him with he Rapier drawn, he caught her head in her hand and slammed her head into the ground, just like when she fought the White Fang lieutenant but as he was about to finish her off, Ruby shot him from behind, he fell to the floor with a thud.

''Is he dead.'' She asked.

Weiss slowly got up and rubbed her head before turning to Deadpool's body. ''It seems like it.'' All of the still active hunters gathered around his body to see for themselves.

''So is that it?'' Asked Blake.

''I guess so.'' Added Ren. ''We should go check on Nora and Yang.'' Without hesitation they all rushed over to check on the two downed huntresses. ''We should get them back to Beacon. It looks like Nora may have sustained a concussion.''

''Yang's looking pretty bad as well.'' Commented Weiss.

But unbeknownst to any of them Deadpool was not dead and as they were looking away he slowly got up of the floor and did some stretches to work out the kinks in his body and seeing that none of them have noticed him he decided to end his and Weiss' little showdown.

''So how're we going to get back to-(BANG).'' Ruby was interrupted as a gunshot rang out then everyone turned to see Weiss on the floor with blood pouring out of a gunshot wound in her shoulder. Everyone then looked behind them and immediately got ready to fight as it seemed Deadpool was still alive and kicking.

''What? How are-I shot you!?'' Exclaimed Ruby.

''Yeah. You did. And it hurt like hell too. Right up main street! Agh!''

''What do we do!? We can't beat him! He took out Yang, Nora and Weiss without breaking a sweat! There's just four of us left!'' Exclaimed Ruby, quickly losing hope.

''Don't worry I have a plan. Three of us shou-''

''Bang! Bang, bang! Bang, bang, bang, bang!''

Pyrrha was cut short as Deadpool suddenly started firing his pistols at them, causing them all too scatter. As the chaos went down, Weiss, who was still conscious couldn't help but watch. She couldn't help her teammates as she was incapacitated due to her wound, she felt like she let her team down but as a huntress, even if she was wounded she had to do something to help her friends so using the rest of her semblance she just barely managed to create a 'vector glyph' where Deadpool was standing as he was currently engaged with Ren, the glyph sent him flying backwards past her but there was no sound of him hitting a tree or wall.

''Wazzup.'' Weiss slowly turned her head back to see Deadpool kneeling down next to her, his face literally inches away from hers.

''But ho-''

''Nighty night.'' He interrupted as he brought his foot down on Weiss knocking her out cold. But he was then immediately engaged by Ren and Blake and seeing that Deadpool was pre-occupied, Pyrrha decided to put her plan in motion.

''Ruby!'' Ruby snapped up hearing her name being called.

''Now while Deadpool's distracted, send an 'SOS' message back to beacon! After that we just have to hold out until help arrives!.'' Ordered Pyrrha. ''That is if we can last long enough.''


	4. The aftermath and the upcoming heist

Chapter 4 - The Relic

It was half an hour after Ruby sent the SOS message back to beacon and things weren't looking to good. It was just Ren, Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha against the insane mercenary and they were all running out of aura and stamina to keep on fighting. Yang, Nora and Weiss were all unconscious, Nora likely sustained a concussion and Jeanette's already been killed off. She woke up a while back and recklessly charged at him and he, not wanting to deal with her just stabbed her 36 times in the torso.

''Ok this is getting boring.'' Deadpool commented as he kicked Ruby away from him. ''I think its about time I end thi-'' He was interrupted by a loud ringing noise. ''Oh time out! time out! I need to check this.'' He then reached behind him a pulled out a scroll from who knows where.

''Oh great! its a text. And just as I expected. Words everywhere!''

 _''Laaaaame!''_

 **''We should read some of them.''**

''Fine, fine! Deadpool blah blah blah we need you for a mission blah blah blah-''

While Deadpool was reading the four hunters that he almost effortlessly defeated couldn't help but wonder. What were those two text boxes? How where they talking? And probably the most obvious question, why were they just watching him read a text when they could get the jump on him while his guard is down?

''-So report to the HQ at once.''

 _''What!? Who the hell does she think she is to give us orders in our story!?''_

''P.S if you don't arrive within one hour you'll miss the...incredibly large breasted naked woman who happens to be your biggest fan!''

 **''Oh don't fall for that one again.''**

 _''But what if she means it this time!''_

''We can't take that chance. Large breasted naked fan lady, were on our way!'' He then abruptly teleported away leaving the four, still conscious hunters dumbstruck.

''What...What just happened?'' Asked Ruby.

''I don't know Ruby.'' replied Pyrrha. ''But lets just be glad that he's gone.'' Then they were greeted with the pleasant sound of a bullhead approaching from the distance. A little late but at least they made it.

 **(Scene Change)**

After a long arduous journey Deadpool, hell bent meeting his large breasted naked fan lady, be lined it from the Emerald Forest all the way to the white fang secret hide out which wasn't actually that hard to get to if you knew just were it was.

 **''Lo behold!''** He had just made it inside and he saw a half naked woman, large breasted woman holding up a sign that read 'I DP'.

''Number 1 fan girl is hot!'' He the then ran towards her and began motor boating her. Unfortunately for him reality decided to screw him over and when he looked back up he did not see his number one fan girl but instead a certain red haired bull faunus along with several random white fang grunts staring at him awkwardly. He made one last squeezing gesture before the faunus abruptly punched him sending him flying into a wall.

''I'd ask what that was about but I don't wanna know.'' He said before walking off.

''Ah Deadpool, so glad you could make it on such short notice.''

Deadpool looked up and grimaced, seeing the one and only Cinder Fall. She may have been the boss around here and she may have good looks but he couldn't stand her. She was way to arrogant and controlling and sure Deadpool is arrogant but he has not only arguably equal fighting skill but he also has a healing factor on his side. Honestly he only does what she says because he gets paid for it.

''Oh, its you. Yeah I got a text saying you needed me for something. And I mean seriously of all the ways you use to contact me you use a text?''

''Well I suppose i'll get straight to the point.'' She started, ignoring Deadpool rant about the text. There is a large shipment of dust heading into Vale by train car.'' She then turns to point at that bull faunus he had encountered moments ago. ''You are to go with Adam Taurus, our highest ranking white fang member and steal all the dust on board and then sabotage the train.''

 **''Seems simple enough. Almost too simple.''**

''Yeah, yeah whatever, now lets roll out!''

 **''Uh, wrong franchise buddy.''**

Deadpool then proceeded to walk away from the white fang hideout in a comically over exaggerated manner with Adam following slowly behind him obviously not looking forward to working with such a psycho.


	5. Backstabbed

**Chapter 5 - Backstabbed**

 **A/N-From now one Deadpool's crazy text box will have writing like** _this_ **instead of just** _this._

It was noon and Deadpool, Adam and around a dozen white fang grunts where just inside the edge of a deep forest overlooking the train tracks and waiting for the train that was carrying their the soon to be stolen cargo.

''Hah, its days like this that make me glad to be alive. The peace and quiet, the cool breeze and the-'' Deadpool was cut of by the sound of a train approaching. ''Well that's enough than that, time to go lootin.''

Adam just rolled his eyes at Deadpool quick change in mood and just walked to the edge of the cliff. He then drew Wilt while Deadpool drew his katanas.

''Remember. We go in, we get the dust, we get out.'' Reminded Adam.

Then Adam and Deadpool both jumped and began to slide down the cliff using their weapons to steady themselves during their descent. Then when they were near the bottom Adam jumped off of the cliff wall onto the train only to realize that Deadpool seemed to have missed his mark as he was no where to be seen. Deadpool abruptly teleported in front him causing him to jump back slightly.''

 **''Uh, How did they get here.''**

Deadpool then looked around to see that not only Adam but the white Fang grunts were also there on the moving train with them.

''I don't know. Maybe it was just the writer.''

 **''Really what makes you say that?''**

Sadly only Deadpool and others characters who happen to have the ability to break the 4th wall can see Deadpool's two text boxes so Adam just stared at him as he watched him, from his own point of view, talk to thin air.

 _''Just a little longer.''_ He though to himself. He then swallowed his frustrations and walked to the next train car were there was an access hatch to get inside the train. ''Deadpool, quick talking to yourself and focus on the mission!'' He snapped.

Deadpool, Adam and the white fang grunts then jumped into the train and it seemed the person who sent the train had caught on to the increases White Fang activity and weren't taking any chances so when they jumped in they set of an alarm that activated numerous Atlas mech's.

 **''INTRUDERS! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!''**

Already getting the message Deadpool and Adam got into a battle stance and launched themselves at the mechs effortlessly destroying them while the White Fang grunts 'helped' so to say. The carnage went off for several minutes before Adam pulled one of the grunts of to the side.

''Ok, we'll keep the mechs busy. Go and set the charges. And be quick about it!'' Adam then handed the grunt a series of explosive charges. The grunt then used his Faunus abilities to move down the train while the others were occupied.

After about a half hour of fighting, violence and pure carnage Deadpool was finally outside the train car that was supposedly holding all the dust. Meanwhile his sane side couldn't help but help but have a bad feeling about the situation they were in.

 **''I don't like this.''**

'' _Jeez would you chill out!''_

 **''But think of how easy it was to get here. They obviously didn't need us for this.''**

''Chill out, you worry too mu-'' Deadpool was interrupted as he was literally stabbed in the back. With a sword. By a White Fang grunt. He slowly turned around to face several of the surviving grunts, all of which had shocked and stunned expressions as Deadpool was still standing even with a sword through his back.

 _''Oh! I get it they're trying to backstab us.''_

 **''Ugh.''**

''How the hell are you-'' The White Fang grunt was cut off as Deadpool not just killed him but all of the White Fang grunts in an effortless streak. He then kicked open the door to the supply car but instead of numerous crates of dust, he found several explosive charges, planted and ready which then began to beep alarmingly.

''Oh crap.''

 _''Oh crap.''_

 **''Oh crap.''**

''Adam was watching from afar, no longer aboard the train, as a huge explosion went off in one of the train cars which completely derailed the train. He then smirked to himself as he truly believed that he had actually killed the Deadpool. He then turned and headed back to HQ.

As for the train, it was completely totalled. It was derailed and laying on his side, completely derailed. The supply car in particular was completely destroyed and there was also a sizable fire as well. Seconds passed as the one and only Deadpool emerged from the rubble, good as new...His head was twisted back 180 degrees and he was missing an arm but still for the most part, good as new.

...

 **''I tried to warn you.''**

''Shut up!''

 _''Hey nice ass.''_

 **''Wait that's our ass. We'll need to find our arm to twist the head back around.''**

Deadpool then stumbled forward, on the look out for his missing arm. It isn't easy to get around when your head is completely twisted around, even for an insanely overpowered mercenary with a healing factor like him. After a while of stumbling around in the wreckage of the train he finally managed o find his missing arm but as he slowly lumbered towards it, it was snatched up by an all too familiar Welsh Corgi.

 **''Wait is that...Is that Zwei?''**

 _''Oh I love that dog.''_

What would follow could only be described as awkward, uncomfortable and a little bit funny as a one armed, insane mercenary a his head twisted back chased a Welsh Corgi through the wreckage of a destroyed train in order to retrieve his other severed arm. He eventually did manage to retrieve his arm, with which he then fitted back onto his torso like a Lego brick and then twisted his head back together.

''Zwei! Were are you!?'' Called an unpleasantly familiar voice.

Hearing this Deadpool quickly ran away. He then peered over the rubble in order to see a familiar fifteen year old huntress with a red cape run into the clearing and towards the dog.

 **''Uh, what is she doing here?''**

 **A/N-Well it seems like the White Fang have betrayed and tried to kill Deadpool. What does this mean for them. Stay tuned for the next chapter while were we delve into how Deadpool came to be in the first place.**


	6. Weapon X Project

**Chapter 7 - Weapon X Project**

 **(RECAP)**

 _''Zwei! Were are you!?'' Called an unpleasantly familiar voice._

 _Hearing this Deadpool quickly ran away. He then peered over the rubble in order to see a familiar fifteen year old huntress with a red cape run into the clearing and towards the dog._

 _ **''Uh, what is she doing here?''**_

 **(PRESENT)**

Ruby ran over and picked up Zwei and held him protectively while the three other hunters that Deadpool didn't incapacitate or kill (Pyrrha, Ren and Blake) came into view. Blake instinctively keeping her distance from the dog.

''Why did you have to bring Zwei our mission anyway?'' asked/moaned Blake.

''Hey, Yang and Weiss are in the infirmary and I couldn't leave him alone.''

''Anyway.'' Called Ren, changing the subject. ''I have a feeling this was another White Fang attack.''

''Whatever it was, we should report this to professor Ozpin.''

Meanwhile while all of this was going on. Ozpin with talking with Ironwood about the spike in White Fang activity and the situation with Deadpool. The entrance to Ozpin door was guarded with Atlas robot soldiers as to keep people out and to prevent others from eavesdropping and unbeknownst to Ozpin, Ironwood was about to drop a huge bombshell.

''I don't know how to say this Ozpin so I'm just going to say it as it is.'' Started Ozpin. ''I know Deadpool's identity. He's one of your former students as a matter of fact.''

Ozpin maintained a stoic but inside he had a very sinking feeling as to who Ironwood meant.

''Who?''

''Jaune Arc.''

...

...

...

''Excuse me?'' Ozpin had trouble believing that his once favourite student had become a psychopathic killer.

''Months ago came to one of my military bases in Atlas, I had no idea how he managed to get to Atlas in the first place but he arrived but he apparently volunteered to become a test subject for my new Weapon X Program.''

''Weapon X Program?''

''Yes, in the first few weeks that White Fang activity began increasing the population in Atlas began to panic about attacks escalating in severity. In response to this I had various Atlas scientists and researchers to create formula's and special kinds of dust, things that could successfully break the limits of what an ordinary person could be capable of in order to be able to create a super soldier, someone who could help fight the White Fang and possibly even push them back. That's where Jaune Arc came in, he volunteered for the project after claiming that his friend had been his friends made him leave Beacon but that's a different story.

Needless to stay Jaune leaving because of his friends peaked Ozpin's curiosity. He made a mental note to ask them later.

''My top scientists ended up managing to develop a serum which they made using several chemical compounds as well as various kinds of dust which was said to have the ability increase a persons physical capabilities a hundred fold but this presented another problem, with a formula that powerful there was no way an animal would be able to survive even the first trial. We had to use a human test subject.''

Ozpin was beginning to like this less and less, hearing that his student actually volunteered for such a risky and life threatening experiment.

''When word got out to my men about finally getting someone to test the serum there was mixed reactions. Some were eager and inpatient to finally test the thing while others argued that the serum wasn't ready yet. Despite mixed opinions the test went underway but we ended up getting something we weren't expecting. The test was a success! We believe that the serum bonded together with his semblance which resulted in not only incredible physical ability but also what seemed to be a super human level healing factor.''

Needless to say Ozpin didn't like what he was hearing but he chose to let Ironwood carry on.

''After several examinations and concluding that the serum worked we began his training. Everything was going smoothly, he managed to meet expectations, he had completed numerous missions but after a while he began to show rather worrying behaviour. I began to receive reports that he was becoming more unhinged and brutal during battles with the enemy and that he talks to himself for hours a day on numerous occasions. Doctors diagnosed that he had schizophrenia so I had him undergo therapy but one day during a routine spy mission he supposedly killed all of the other soldiers sent with him and went rouge and to this day me and my army have been trying to track him down in order to bring him back to Atlas.''

''Ok... I would appreciate it if you left now James.'' Ozpin said stoically. Ironwood just nodded and left.

Even for the seasoned hunter turned academy professor this was a lot to take in. Not only did he receive the cold hard truth that his favourite student had become a mercenary and killer. But he's also helped the White Fangs extremist acts and most recently, he had killed one of his own sisters and fought his former friends, wounding three of them. He just took a deep breath and took a large swig of coffee.


	7. Family Reunions part 1

**Chapter 7 - Family Reunions part 1**

 **''I have a feeling a massive plot point in this story's just been revealed.''**

 _''Huh, how about that. Hey what're we gonna do now?''_

''Eh, I dunno. Lets just sit back and see were Mr Teleportation Belt takes us.'' Deadpool tried to teleport away from the train wreckage but nothing happened.

''Wait what the-...Oh come on!'' Deadpool repeatedly tried to start his teleporting belt it kept failing.

''Well how many times have you used it over the past week?''

Deadpool squinted his eyes as he tried to remember. He counted up to five using his fingers. And then to ten. And then to fifteen.

''I dunno.'' Replied Deadpool as he went back to trying to start his belt, this time with more force.''

 **''Uh, we probably shouldn't be doing-''**

The sane voice in Deadpool's head or Deadpool's sane text box for those who can break the fourth wall was cut of as his belt suddenly went of with a large burst of smoke and teleported him teleported him somewhere all too familiar. This normally wouldn't be a problem for him but he ended up being teleported several hindered feet into the air resulting in a long fall.

''Aaaaaaah!''

 **''Aaaaaaah''**

 _''Aaaaaaah''_

Now normally no person or mech or grimm would ever be able to survive a fall that large but come on but Deadpool with his god like healing factor, he managed to survive the fall no problem, however he did experience difficulty getting up afterwards.

 **''I'm getting a strange sense of Deja Vu.''**

Deadpool just walked through the forest he had fallen in. In was leagues different from the Emerald Fortress as while that forest is packed full of Grimm. This forest is filled with natural wildlife and running streams of fresh water. He walked up a hill until he noticed something familiar that caught his eye. It was a house. He then quickly ducked behind the hill and peered over the edge to survey the situation like he was Solid Snake.

He saw 8 people walking out of the house, one man and seven women and all of them were blonde.

 **''Hey Wait. That's our home! And those our sisters and mother and uh...You know our dad.''**

 _''I love reunions.''_

''Yeah those are my now 6 sisters, Jezebel, Jessie, Jackie, Jillian, Julie and Jade. Theres my mom, Joy and theres...my dad...Julius.''

...

...

...

The two voices in his head then attempted to break the

 **''That's a lot of J's.''**

 _''I love repetition.''_

Even though he didn't show it and he always seemed to be arrogant and psychotic. His dad disowning him really got to him and at times it caused him act really out of character. Most often when eliminating goons and thugs, some of them would often act arrogant and try to talk down to him and the fatal mistake several of them made was bringing up the topic of Jaune's family. In fact during the last chapter when Ironwood mentioned that be became more brutal during fight. Much of that was because the enemy provoked him by mentioning his family.

 _''Hey it looks like they're mourning, you know what we should do? We should go down there and crash that party.''_

 **''Wait what do you mean par-uh, forget it. Look I know were angry but we shouldn't charge in blindly. I can tell right know we really just want revenge on our dad. We should wait until he's all alone and then take him out.''**

In this rare moment of thought and not acting blindly. Jaune, not Deadpool, weighed his options. While the sight of his father brought back bad memories for him and angered him greatly, rushing in blindly wasn't going to help him here. While he could most likely take them all on with his healing factor and overwhelming fighting prowess. There were members of his family, his mom included, who indeed care about him even when he showed no prowess as a hunter and thought of actually causing harm to them would only create new bad memories.

 **A/N-Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but I saw a great opportunity where I can let you vote to decide the outcome of chapter two. So Jaune, not Deadpool, is overcome with emotion over seeing his family, in particular his dad hat disowned him. Even though his dad is really the only one he's really angry at should he go in quietly and confront just his father or should he go in guns blazing and confront them all?**

 **I have posted a poll on my profile page which I will keep up until Friday 31st March where I will begin working on Family Reunions part 2.**


	8. Family Reunions part 2

**part 8-Arc Family Reunion part 2**

 **A/N-The polls are in and the option 'Jaune fights his family but singles out his father.' won with 52% of the votes. Kind of sad really, the 'Jaune kidnapping his dad' option came close and I had a whole speech ready for Jaune to give but anyway here's the next chapter.**

Jaune his stared at his family, his dad in particular, from the hill he was hiding behind. Deciding whether to just go with all that anger and go in guns blazing or to stomach that anger for the time being and single out/kidnap his dad. It was a tough choice, his two voices constantly trying to convince him to act rationally/crazy so he came up with a plan that involved a bit of both.

 **''Are we sure about this?''**

''Yes were sure. To make my dad see how outmatched he'll be now, i'll make myself known and we'll fight for a while. Then i'll use my belt to teleport my dad far away from the rest of the family so we can continue our fight one on one.''

 _''Fine but lets at least do it like Deadpool.''_

 **''That's actually not a bad idea. Were not the most secretive person in Remnant. Were probably one of the most notorious people in Remnant actually. Anyway we should act like Deadpool because if they see us acting all serious when were usually insane it'll arouse suspicion.''**

''Uh, I already knew that.'' Jaune deadpanned. ''We are the same person after all.''

Jaune then lept away from his hiding spot and got behind snuck up behind his dad. As he got closer he noticed that his dad had Crocea Mors on his person which could make their fight interesting. He drew his katanas, raised them over his head and brought them down. But unfortunately for him his dad is still an active hunter and sensing a threat, he instinctively rolled forward dodging Jaune's strike and gaining the attention of the rest of the family.

''Ah, crap.'' Muttered Jaune having gone back to his Deadpool persona.

''Who are you!?'' Demanded Julius.

''Really?'' Deadpool deadpanned again. ''you've never seen me before? You don't know who I am?''

''It-Its you.'' Stammered his mother, Joy. ''Deadpool. Your the one who's been working with the White Fang all this time. The one who killed Janette.''

''Hey! She and her hunter friends attacked me first, it was their own fault!''

Nobody listened to him though, As his mother along with sisters fled, his father stayed to deal with him. Just what he wanted. The two just spend the next hour trading blows with neither one gaining the upper hand. Deadpool fought many strong opponents during his reign of terror but this was something different. He may hate his dad but that didn't change the fact that during his younger years he was considered a prodigy for his own fighting prowess. This was this first real fight he had in a while and he couldn't help it but he was actually enjoying himself.

He then attempted to grab onto him and teleport him away for the second stage of his plan but unfortunately Julius saw this and he evaded and thrust Crocea Mors' blade forward. A loud rip emanated from his sword as he managed to cut the arm of Deadpool's red and black body suit creating a large hole in it.

''Dude, you just made a whole in my favourite suit.'' Deadpool spoke, his voice becoming dead serious.

''Aren't you always wearing the same suit?'' Asked Julius.

''Its still my suit asshole!'' Deadpool yelled.

But then I from the clearing, Jezebel, Jackie and Julie, three of Jaune's sisters who became huntresses came running in from the clearing, armed with their weapons, with the intention of in helping their father. Both Deadpool and Julius turned to look at them but Deadpool seized the opportunity and grabbed Julius then used his belt to teleport them both far away from their current location.

Now having teleported at such a great distance in an instant, Julius was just barley regaining consciousness. He could only faintly hear was Deadpool's voice as he was talking to himself.''

''A hush falls over the crowd as rookie sensation Deadpool, lines up the shot.'' He spoke as he walked over to Julius as he got ready for a pre-emptive strike.

''This form looks good.'' He then ran over and kicked Julius in the face, effectively waking him up. He then dealt a series of heavy blows to his face and torso, making sure to kick Crocea Mors aside rendering him weapon less before finally throwing him against the trunk of a tree.

''Looking good Julius. Well rested. Like you've been keeping pitching, not catching.''

''Who?'' Asked Julius out of breath.

''Who?'' Mockingly repeated

''Who the hell are you!?'' Julius then demanded.

''Who the hell am I?'' Deadpool mockingly repeated again.

''Who the hell are you!? You killed one of my daughters, you help the White Fang and your an international criminal!''

 _''Oh come on why's he making such a big deal over losing just one! He's got six more of them hasn't he!?''_

''You really want to know?'' Deadpool then asked.

''Tell me!'' Julius demanded again.

Deadpool then silently reached for the neck of his mask and pulled up, taking the mask off and revealing his face. In response Julius was shocked beyond belief, he was speechless.

''Well here you go dad.'' Jaune started. ''After all this time it turns out that your son that killed one of your daughters, your son helps the White Fang and that your son is a international criminal.''

''Jaune I-''

''Save it! ''He snapped. Cutting his dad off. ''Just know this. That in a way, disowning me was a big mistake on your part. Maybe even your biggest. But trust me when I say i'll make sure that it's your last.'' He then got into a fighting position, ready to finish Julius off and get all this hate and anger off of his chest.

''Wait I don't want to fight you.'' Julius pleaded.

''All evidence to the contrary.''

''I just want to say one thing.'' He then said.

''What's that!?'' Jaune snapped.

''I-I'm sorry.'' Jaune then lowered his weapons, his dads apology catching him completely off guard.

''I'm sorry...about everything. I was just so obsessed with making sure our family legacy was passed on, and I ended up failing you as a father as a result.''

Hearing this, Jaune just sheathed his weapons and listened. He had originally came here to finally finish him off for good in a bout of angry, hate fuelled revenge but hearing this shed a whole new light on the situation.

''Not only that but I sent you to Beacon with forged transcripts without thinking about the consequences and when I heard that you ran of...I was just so angry. It took me a while to realize what I really did back then but I just want you to know. That day, I have regretted that day every day for the past several months now.''

Jaune was unsure of what to do right now. His dad was right there, wide open, ripe for the killing but was he faking or was he serious when he said he regretted his past his actions. Then in what could go down as his biggest act of humanity since becoming Deadpool, he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

''Well dad, while I don't know whether to believe you or not having been dealing with this anger since I left Beacon, you are right in that I've done some pretty bad things myself over these past few months and while we may have just made up right now, I've been giving it thought and I've decided to eventually go back to Beacon one of these days. Especially after a certain incident with a White Fang involving a train heist gone wrong. But despite this I can't have you going around telling everyone who I am soooo...''

Jaune would then feel slightly bad for what he did next. In order to make his dad forget that he had actually fought son he knocked him out with a swift kick to the head.

 **''Are we sure that was the right thing to do?''**

''Don't worry, I kicked him hard enough to make him forget that he fought me without forgetting that he fought Deadpool.'' Replied Jaune.

Jaune then gathered his father and then Crocea Mors and teleported back behind the hill were he first saw his family he then placed his dad and his weapon in open sight for the rest of his family to find him.

''So what are we going to do know?''

''I'll tell you what were gonna do.'' Jaune began while pulling his Deadpool mask back on. ''Were gonna go pay the White Fang a little visit.''

 **A/N-There. It took a while but finally Jaune has dealt with his family and I gave it a sort of happy/tragic ending. Anyway after getting all that hate off of his chest he's now got his sights set on the White Fang.**


	9. Rampage

**Chapter 9-Rampage**

 **Day 1-** It was the first day of Deadpool's hunt for Cinder Fall and the lives of dozens of White Fang grunts have already gone to hell as he just charged into a secret hideout and began killing them all off.

''Where's Cinder!?'' He demanded even though he was killing them before any of them could reply.

 **Day 4-** Deadpool had now managed to corner a White Fang grunt in an ice hockey rink. Said grunt was trying to crawl along the ice, away from Deadpool while leaving a sizable trail of blood behind him while Deadpool himself was chasing the grunt while riding an ice resurfacer.

 _''Ha ha ha ha! You-Your about to be killed, by a Zamboni!''_

''Tell me where Cinder is! Or your gonna die!...In about five minutes.'' Deadpool demanded. Again, going in for the kill instead of waiting to see if they actually know where Cinder is.

 **Day 13-** Deadpool just silently walked out of a bathroom stall to reveal yet another dead White Fang grunt, trousers down, sat on the toilet with the wall behind him completely covered in blood.

 _''Hey isn't the author gonna write what we did?''_

 **''I doubt would this site would allow something that graphic. Even with a M for mature rating.''**

 **Day 17-** Deadpool now managed to corner a female White Fag grunt in a warehouse where she was now begging for her life.

''Oh my god. I'm so sorry-'' Deadpool was cut off while another grunt, most likely her partner, lept onto his back.''

''Gyah! Little spider monkey!'' He yelled as he threw her partner off of him. ''Ah, this is too confusing! Is it sexist to hit you? Is it more sexist to not hit you? I-I don't know.'' He then rambled while pulling out one of his handguns. Most likely killing her off before finding out if she knew anything about Cinder.

 **Day 22-** Deadpool finally managed to get a lead on someone who knows Cinders whereabouts. He waited until a sharply dressed faunus business man walked into the open, accompanied by two White Fang grunts, most likely acting as body guards.

''Hey nice to see ya.'' He began gaining the attention of the three faunus. ''I'll take a foot long. Fully loaded.'' The business man then ran off while the two grunts stayed and fought but Deadpool took them down very quickly.''

The business man eventually managed to get outside the building and was currently running frantically down the street, looking behind him every five seconds to make sure that no-one was following him. But it didn't help as he was abruptly slammed against a parked car.

''Heh, forty one confirmed kills. Now its eighty nine. About to be ninety.'' Bragged Deadpool.

''Th-this isn't going to end well for me-''

''This is not gonna end well for you no.'' Deadpool interrupted. ''Where's your boss?''

''I can tell you exactly where he-''

''Sh, sh, sh, sh.'' He interrupted again, putting a finger to the faunus' lips. ''Oh, you'll tell me, but first. You might wanna look away for this.'' He then turned to face the reader and turned moved the camera to the side so nobody could see what he would do next.

''And this little piggy went.''

''AAAAAHHHHH!''

 **Day 30-** ''Uh why is this so hard?'' Deadpool moaned.

 **''Maybe because you keep killing people before finding out if they know where Cinder is.''**

 _''Uh, why are we hunting down this Cinder chick again?''_

 **''Because she organizes most of the heists and raids and such in the White Fang so she was most defiantly the one behind us getting blown up on that train.''**

 _''Well what do we do now?''_

''May I make a suggestion Mr Arc?''

''Deadpool froze and then comically turned around slowly to see someone he's never expect to see like this.

''Hey Ozpin, what're you doing here?'' He asked quickly snapping back into his Deadpool persona.

Ozpin just shot forward past him without replying. As he turned around he also noticed that Ozpin was holding a familiar red and black mask. He then felt a breeze on his face and as he reached up to touch his face he felt the smoothness of his skin, not the smoothness of his leather mask. Ozpin had just unmasked him! Luckily no one else was around to see him.

''Uh, fine. What are you doing here?'' Huffed Jaune.

''Well Mr Arc. I am here to request that you please return to beacon.'' Ozpin replied.

''Sorry but I can't do that, I got some unfinished business to take care of.'' Jaune stated.

''...Well I'm sorry Mr Arc but while may no longer work with the White Fang I just can't let you continue on this path to self destruction.''

 **''I don't think were getting out of this one.''**

Jaune did actually want to return to Beacon eventually. He had already become stronger and he had already made a name for himself, probably wasn't for the best but still, he made a name for himself. But Cinder screwed him over and his Deadpool persona was screaming at him to find her and take her out first but to do that her would have fight his former headmaster.

He used his katana's, his handguns, every tool in his arsenal but Ozpin got past every one. Jaune didn't want to admit it but even though he took down teams RWBY and JNPR single handedly and he could decimate waves of White Fang grunts, he still didn't stand a chance against Ozpin.

''I don't want to do this Mr Arc but I'm afraid you leave me no choice.'' Ozpin said sorrowfully as Jaune launched himself forward again. Ozpin then readied his cane and dealt a series of lightning fast strikes, causing Jaune to fly back.

 _''I hate situations like this!''_

 **''Look, lets calm down and hear him out then take it from there.''**

''Fine. Why do you want me to come back to Beacon so much.'' Huffed Jaune.

''Well previously while you still accepted work from the White Fang, you were also being hunted by Ironwood and his army as he was intent on bringing you back to Atlas. Now with your previous acts I can tell that you and the White Fang are no longer on the same page and while that has changed your reputation among the public, I'm afraid you have also ended up asking some very powerful enemies so I hope you can find it in yourself to see that you would be much better off back at Beacon.''

Now Jaune could refuse and try and fight Ozpin in traditional Deadpool fashion but Jaune did say he was planning to go back to Beacon...Plus only Ozpin now knew his identity as the Merc with the Mouth, possibly General Ironwood as well, but he usually wasn't around and he was pretty sure he knocked his dad out hard enough to make him forget their meeting. So its not like anyone will look at his face and immediately link him to Deadpool.

''Fine i'll go back. But on my terms...And give me my goddamn mask back!''

Ozpin just nodded as he handed Jaune his mask back and they both headed back to Beacon.

 **A/N-sorry that this chapter took so long. I was busy with finishing college as well as enrolling for next term and I haven't updated this story for so long and I just wanted to get this chapter out so sorry if the ending is a bit anti-climactic.**

 **-As I have not updated for so long I have tried to put together a rough timeline for the events of this story. I feel this may may get a bit confusing because I'm going to go on a limb and say the events of each chapter, or at least seasons 1 and 2 take place over the span of a year and the period between seasons is the summer break inbetween school years**

 **S1-12 (months) divided by 16 (episodes) = 22.8276374/22.8 (days between episodes)**

 **S2-12 episodes so a month passes between each episode**

* * *

 **The premise of the story because around the end of 'Forever Fall part 2' (S1 EP14) where Cardin rats Jaune out over his fake transcripts.**

 **45.6 days pass and Jaune joins the Weapon X project around the end of 'Black and White' (S1 EP16)**

 **Jaune escapes the Weapon X project under the guise of Deadpool shortly before the beginning of Season 2 where he meets Roman and is convinced to work for the WF to make money.**

 **Warehouse raid (first chapter) around the beginning of 'Best Day Ever' (S2 EP1) by that time Jaune, Roman and Neo have become good friends.**

 **Chapters 2-5 take place in the span of two to three weeks. (The life of Deadpool is pretty hectic after all)**

 **Chapter 6 takes place roughly one week later during the beginning of 'Welcome to Beacon' (S2 EP2) where Ironwood tells Ozpin about Jaune/Deadpool**

 **Chapters 7 and 8 take place throughout the rest of 'Welcome to Beacon'**

 **Chapter 9 takes places during the beginning of 'A Minor Hiccup' (S2 EP3)**

* * *

 **-I hope this timeline makes some sense and to make sure this story doesn't go on for too long I'm planning to end it after the events of 'Breach' (S2 EP12)**

 **-After this chapter when Jaune gets back to Beacon and he begins to get settled in. I plan to show more of his humane side so your going to see more Jaune and less Deadpool. But don't worry Deadpool is still going to be the star in this story.**

 **-Plus I'm planning bringing Roman and Neo back in the future chapters and if anyone's worrying, they're all going to stay good friends.**


	10. Notice

**I'm sorry for not having updated this story for so long but along with not having much time for Fanfiction anymore, I've noticed that this story has multiple plot holes and I honestly feel this has gotten pretty unsalvageable so I'm afraid this version of the story will be left unfinished. I say this version because I see that many people like this story so if anyone wants to make this story into their own or make something like this, they can go ahead and do that.**

 **Anyway, this story is going on an indefinite hiatus. I figured this is better than just leaving you al in the dark, wondering when the next update will be.**


End file.
